Cuore del Vampiro
by FamousImmortal
Summary: Elena comes down to a final decision...who is she meant for? Damon? or Stefan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well here's the long awaited sequel to 'Vampires will never hurt you' the beginning is written in journal form because it is set up to what is too come. **** and I don't own anything…although, I wouldn't mind Damon…**

**__**

Caro Cronache,

So, I'm in love with this girl, her name is Elena Gilbert. And she is my brother's amore. Or…so they say. I don't know what's wrong with me, it's like…she's got me under a spell, one so bound together, I cannot break it. She is so beautiful, creamy pale skin, light blond hair, bright blue eyes that lit up my world. In a sense, it's like I have her, but then I do not. I am addicted to her. I don't like the fact that she wants me to share her with my brother, some things, brothers _shouldn't _share. Elena was one of them. I don't really want to play a game like this, but, if I get Elena, then it would all be alright.

D. Salvatore

(P.S, Ho la sensazione che Elena sara la morte di me)

Dear Dairy,

I love Stefan more than anything, but I desire Damon more. I have to have him, I can't live without him anymore. Don't get me wrong, Stefan is amazing, he's always there for me, he's so kind and thoughtful. But Damon…Damon is the definition of temptation. He made me feel things I'd never felt before. Love, desire, the want, the need, it's all so confusing!

But what do I do, If I choose Damon…I'm afraid I wont have the freedom I need, he'd keep me bound and restricted. I tried so hard not to think about him…but I'm addicted. Yep, I'll admit it, I'm addicted to Damon Salvatore. Weird isn't it? I wish I could tell a living person about this, but then they'd probably think I'm nuts…I could tell Bonnie…or Matt…or Meredith, but then…I don't think they would appreciate the fact that I'm in love with him.

Why does this have to be so hard…

He knows he's got me under his spell, and he would never want it to break. I could tell he loves me, but he's too possessive, worse thing is…I have to hide all this from Stefan.

E. Gilbert

(P.S I love him)

The cold began to seep into her room, she had sworn she left the window shut. She got up and he was there.

"Why hello my love"

"Damon…" she stared at him with wide eyes. He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her.

"I've missed you" He stepped towards her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, she was shivering with fear, "Shh, don't be scared. I wont hurt you"

"Damon, you should go, please"

He smiled and pushed his lips against hers, they stood there, his mouth guiding hers, she could feel the sparks between them. Damon's body pushed up against her, she was now trapped. Mesmerized by Damon's love, she gave into him, just like she knew she always would.

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Second chapter will come soon. Once I write it. Oh! And the Italian at the end of Damon's entry means 'I have a feeling Elena will be the death of me'**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been seriously busy. **** But don't worry, that won't happen again….maybe haha. I try.**

**Enjoy!**

When Elena awoke, she found the room empty. Her heart sunk a little. Last night had to be the best night of her life. Sure it wasn't with Stefan, but it was with his much more dazzling brother…Damon.

She looked over to the pillow next to her a saw that her lover had left a note for her.

_Elena my love,_

_My gift for you my love, until next time._

_Damon._

Next to her she picked up a Rose, but it wasn't just any rose. It was a black magic rose. It was also the deepest darkest red with a tinge of purple, it looked black from far away, but if you looked closely, you could see its beauty. Black magic was also a wine. It was made for vampires by vampires. And it was the only wine a vampire could drink and survive if blood was scarce. But Elena concentrated on the flower. It was freshly picked and it still had some dew on its beautiful black edged petals. She lifted it up to her nose and inhaled its delicious scent.

She felt like she was in heaven, pine with a hint of vanilla. She wondered where Damon had gotten it; couldn't have been too long ago since it was freshly picked. He probably got it from Mrs. Flower's garden; she remembered seeing a patch there.

As she got up, she saw her tattered nightgown on the floor; she'll have to buy a new one.

She resisted the temptation to call Damon, but then the troubles would arise, because you never knew who would be on the other end of the phone. And besides, she didn't really want to have to explain herself to Stefan.

Her mobile started vibrating and she saw that it was a text from Bonnie telling her to meet her at the café. Being her best friend. Elena knew something was wrong.

* * *

Damon carefully peeled his orange as last night's memories ran through his mind. He hope Elena enjoyed her gift as well as he enjoyed his.

"Damon" Damon looked up to see his dear brother.

"Hello brother"

"Where were you last night?"

"Oh I was off enjoying myself" Damon replied with a smile.

"You mean biting some girl and then erasing her memory?"

"Maybe" Damon finally finished the task of peeling his orange, "Where were you?"

"I was here"

"You mean, were you eating bunnies?" Damon threw his brother a mischevious smile, "Stefan and his bunnies sitting in a tree…"

"Damon, stop"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Damon sang.

"Well its a lot better than killing people for the pleasure"

"It's not pleasure brother, its life, you should join the winning side"

"Katherine was on the winning side and now look where she is" Stefan remarked.

"_Brother,"_ Damon began, "I'm on the winning side and you don't see _me_ poofed to dust"

Stefan shook his head at Damon's reply, his brother was smart, but sometimes he had no commonsense, "Damon, just forget about it okay?"

"Oh and guess what? I visited Elena last night"

Stefan immediately turned around, "You what?!"

"Elena, goodness she is beautiful in that that little white nightgown of hers. I just love the way it tightens around her body like a satin wrap" Damon flashed Stefan his trademark smirk, while Stefan was about ready to murder him.

"I swear I'm going to kill you Damon. If it's the last thing I do!" Stefan yelled in fury.

"Oh _little brother _it will be the _last _thing you do" And then Stefan's world went black.

**A/N: Well there you go. I know it's short and a little boring but, it's set up for next chapter which will be longer, and better. Trust me. And while you're at it…Press that little green button…it will make my day better since I've been having a cruddy one. And one more month till Shadow Souls comes out! Who's excited?**


End file.
